Un vœu d'anniversaire
by Nahira Unsho
Summary: Alors que Lilu terminait sa nuit, une grosse masse humaine vient la réveiller en criant pour l'emmener quelque part pour cette journée si spécial. Et bon Dieu ! Quelle journée ! (Présence d'une bonne partie des vidéastes français comme Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet etc...) Mathieu Sommet x Lilu (par Nahira)


**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Lilu appartient évidemment à Lilu et les tous les vidéastes présent appartiennent à personne sauf à eux-même.

 **RATTING** : K+

 **RESUME** : Alors que Lilu terminait sa nuit, une grosse masse humaine vient la réveiller en criant pour l'emmener quelque part pour cette journée si spécial. Et bon Dieu ! Quelle journée ! (Présence d'une bonne partie des vidéastes français comme Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet etc...)

 **PAIRING** : Mathieu Sommet x Lilu

 **NOTE :** Salut tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui je poste un petit OS assez spécial car il est spécialement dédié à Lilu, pour son anniversaire. Elle m'a permit de vous le partager alors c'est ce que je fais ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 _ **Un vœu d'anniversaire**_

Je me réveillai d'un coup en sentant un énorme poids apparaître violemment sur mon ventre et en entendant un cri digne de Tarzan sous LSD.

 **« Putain Antoine, t'es sérieux ?! »** criai-je en colère bien qu'un peu amusée.

 **« On ne peut plus sérieux ! Aller ! Lève-toi espèce de serpillière !**

 **\- Wow ! Tu te calmes le balai à chiotte ! Aller, casses-toi, que je puisse me lever ! On aurait dit un gros éléphant ! »**

Il se leva en rigolant et je me joignis rapidement à son fou rire. Mon frère (1) et moi étions très proches et on aimait beaucoup se taquiner. On avait un sens de l'humour très proche ce qui assurait notre complicité. Il sortit de ma chambre, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

 **« Et dépêches toi Lilu ! On va bientôt partir ! »** dit-il juste avant de refermer la porte.

 **« Partir ? Mais partir où ? »** m'écriai-je en vain, mon frère étant déjà partit dans les fin-fond de la maison.

Je restai perplexe quelques instants dans mon lit puis je décidai de me lever. J'allais savoir bien assez tôt où nous allions aller de toute façon. Je m'empressais donc de me laver et de m'habiller pour ensuite me retrouver dans le salon où m'attendait Antoine, déjà prêt à partir.

 **« Et ben ! T'en as mis du temps !**

 **\- Oh ! Ça va hein ! »**

Nous rigolâmes ensemble puis nous sortîmes de la maison pour monter dans la voiture de mon chevelu of the death préféré. Il était bien plus vieux que moi _-dix ans d'écart OMG-_ , il avait donc déjà son permis.

 **« Bon, je peux savoir où est-ce qu'on va ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- D'accord. »**

Très bien. J'ai compris. Je ferme ma gueule. Tant pis. Je regardai donc par la fenêtre, observant le paysage pour passer le temps _-de magnifiques bâtiments tout gris et sans chaleur, à prendre en photo absolument !_ Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes (sans compter les quelques bouchons propres à Paris), Antoine se gara dans une rue qui m'était inconnu et me fit sortir.

 **« Mais où est-ce que tu m'as emmené... ?**

 **\- Dans ton cul.**

 **\- Ah oki, ça me rassure... »**

Il me sourit et s'avança dans la rue. Je le suivis, toujours sans savoir où est-ce qu'on allait. Au bout de quelques mètres, il s'arrêta et ouvrit une porte avant de rentrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Je restais planté sur le trottoir, ne sachant s'il fallait suivre ou attendre.

 **« Bon, Lilunouche ! Tu ramènes tes fesses ?! »**

 _« Ok. Très bien. Bon bah j'arrive. Note à moi-même : penser à tuer Antoine pour ce surnom. »_ me dis-je.

J'avançais et rentrais donc à la suite de mon frère, cherchant à le rejoindre mais la salle était un peu sombre et je ne voyais pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez. La porte se referma derrière moi et mon nez disparut dans les ténèbres avec le reste.

 **« Antoine, c'est tellement drôle que j'en vomie de rire (2), mais arrête tes conneries. »**

La lumière s'alluma d'un coup et une dizaine de personne crièrent en même temps :

 **« Joyeux anniversaire ! »**

Je sursautai puis souris et rigolai en voyant toute les personnes présentes devant moi : Antoine, Mathieu Sommet, les frères Breut, chachou panda, les Joueurs du Grenier, Nyo, Alexis Loyd et Kriss de minute papillon. Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'ils étaient tous là, en face de moi. Je savais bien qu'ils étaient tous des amis d'Antoine, mais je ne les avais jamais vus en dehors des conventions.

Tout ce petit monde se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser et me souhaiter mon anniversaire personnellement. Le dernier du groupe était Mathieu avec son éternel chapeau sur la tête. Il m'embrassa sur les deux joues tout en murmurant la phrase du moment. _« Je rêve ou il rougit ?! »_ remarquai-je silencieusement pendant que le châtain partait d'un pas rapide. _« Je dois sûrement me faire des idées... »_

Je me plaçai au milieu de la pièce pendant que Kriss mettait en route la chaîne hi-fi. Du métal. Tous ce que j'aime ! Antoine me rejoint et nous commençâmes à danser comme des cinglés _-ce que nous sommes-_ bientôt suivis par tous les autres. Je ne vous dis pas le spectacle ! Deux grosses masses de cheveux bougeant frénétiquement au rythme d'une musique métalleuse, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on voit tous les jours !

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes inteeeeeeeenses, je me mis sur le côté complètement crevée et en sueur mais je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse. Mes joues rouges et chaudes par l'effort surplombaient un immense sourire reflétant mon bonheur. La soif finit par se faire sentir et je me levai pour aller prendre un verre de jus d'orange. La chanson changea pour devenir plus douce et tout le monde se ressayèrent en rigolant sauf Chachou Panda et David qui restèrent sur 'la piste de danse' pour danser une petite valse. Je souris en les voyants. Ils formaient vraiment un beau couple. Moi-même je n'avais encore jamais connu l'amour ou du moins, pas celui à double sens.

Pendant que je broyais du noir, une ombre à peine plus grande que moi se présenta.

 **« Heu... Est-ce que tu veux bien m'accorder une petite danse ? »** me proposa la voix de Mathieu.

Mathieu. Me. Demande. De. Danser. Avec. Lui. Je n'y crois pas. J'acquiesçai les joues rosies, mais pas à cause de la danse cette fois. Il me prit par la main, un beau sourire, bien qu'un peu gêné, sur son visage. Arrivé au milieu de la piste, il me prit par la taille et nous commençâmes à tourner lentement, au rythme de la musique. Mon cœur s'emballa soudainement et le temps s'arrêta. Plus rien autours de moi n'existait à part la douce musique qui nous accompagnait. Et Mathieu. J'eus brusquement l'envie de poser ma tête sur son épaule et de fermer les yeux, de me laisser aller, de me laisser porter par les mouvements de mon partenaire et de m'envoler avec les notes de musiques. Je mis quelques instants pour me rendre compte que c'était ce que j'étais en train de faire. Des papillons volèrent dans mon estomac quand je sentis la tête de Mathieu sur la mienne. Enfin, la chanson se termina et nous nous séparâmes, à regret. Je lui souris et il fit de même tout en rougissant puis il partit boire un verre pendant que la musique reprit sur un rythme plus soutenu. Je m'assis sur une chaise un peu plus loin, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le reste de la journée se passa sous le signe du délire total, de la danse endiablé et des conneries sans sens, puis vint le soir. Les lumières s'éteignirent.

 **« Sodomie surprise ! »** criai-je déclenchant une série de rire.

Antoine se pointa avec le gâteau et tout le monde commencèrent à chanter pendant que je me rendais à une table pour m'asseoir au bout. J'étais aux anges. Mon frère déposa l'énorme gâteau au chocolat avec seize bougies dessus devant moi.

 **« Fais un vœux ! »** me cria-t-il.

 **« Tu sais très bien que je ne crois pas à ces conneries !**

 **\- Rien à battre, fais-le, c'est la tradition p'tite sœur ! »**

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de les fermer, réfléchissant à ce que je voulais le plus au monde puis je soufflai les bougies.

Tout le monde applaudit en criant, me soutirant une énième fois un rire. Les parts de gâteaux furent distribués et je dégustai la mienne avec délice. _« Qu'est-ce que c'est bon putain ! »_

Peu après, Antoine cria avec une voix de gamin :

 **« Les cadeaux ! »**

Tout le monde se joignirent à son cri et partirent chercher leur présent. Nyo m'offrit un ensemble à dessin absolument gigantesque. Je le remercie grassement puis Links me tandis un énorme carton.

 **« C'est de la part de mes frères, Chachou Panda et moi-même. »**

J'ouvris rapidement le paquet et je découvris un magnifique cosplay de Miku. J'eus presque les larmes aux yeux en découvrant cette merveille.

 **« Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! »** dis-je en embrassant les quatre personnes à l'origine de ce merveilleux cadeau.

Enfin, Antoine s'avança avec une enveloppe à la main. Il y était écris _'de la part du psychopathe, des schizophrènes, des Joueurs du Grenier et d'Alexis.'_

Je l'ouvris avec impatience et je découvris... Deux billets d'avions en direction du Japon (3).

Je n'eus même pas les mots pour décrire ce que je ressentais. Des fucking billets pour aller au Japon ! Mon rêve ! Je remerciai comme je le pouvais chacun des invités quand la musique recommença à éclater. Tout le monde partirent danser comme jamais, moi en tête de ligne.

Aux alentours de minuit, une bonne partie du groupe commençait déjà à partir. Il ne resta bientôt plus que moi, Antoine, Mathieu et Alexis. Pendant que je dansais avec ce dernier, je remarquai que les deux meilleurs amis discutaient très sérieusement. Bizarre... J'haussai les épaules, me concentrant à ne pas me casser la gueule dans ma danse. Soudainement, mon frère appela Alexis pour l'emmener à l'extérieur de la salle. Une chose importante à dire apparemment... Tant pis. Je ne vis pas le clin d'œil du chevelu. Je me rendis sur une extrémité de la salle et je m'assis sur une chaise pour boire un coup pendant que la chanson changeait en quelque chose de plus doux. Mathieu s'assit à côté de moi. Je me sentis rougir. Nous étions à présent seul dans la salle. Un silence gêné s'installa et je bougeai nerveusement sur ma chaise. Après quelques instants, je sentis une main chaude et légèrement tremblante sur la mienne. Mon cœur explosa en un millier de papillon et je ne pus retenir un sourire. J'entendis Mathieu se rapprocher de moi et prendre la parole.

 **« Heu... Écoute Lilu, il faut que je te dise quelque chose... »**

Sa main se referma un peu plus sur la mienne. Je le regardais dans les yeux en attendant la suite. Il baissa les siens, ayant l'air de changer d'avis. Je mis ma seconde main sur la sienne en signe d'encouragement et il replongea son regard argenté dans le mien. Il avança son visage vers le mien et je fis de même instinctivement. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent et se mouvèrent doucement pendant que nous fermions nos yeux pour ne rater aucune goutte de bonheur auquel nous avions droit. Il n'y avait plus rien autours de moi, le temps s'était arrêté, il ne restait que lui et moi. Je sentis sa main caresser ma joue et passer dans mes cheveux, redoublant le délice de ce moment.

Malheureusement, la réalité nous rattrapa rapidement et nous dûmes décoller nos lèvres pour nous permettre de respirer. Mathieu replongea son regard, étoilé cette fois, dans le mien et me dit d'une voix douce et confiante :

 **« Je t'aime. »**

Il m'embrassa à nouveau dans un baiser plus assuré et je le suivis de tout mon cœur.

Les vœux de gâteau d'anniversaire ne sont pas si bidon que ça finalement.

* * *

(1) Alors oui, on a un délire avec Lilu, pour nous, elle est la soeur cachée d'Antoine à cause de ses cheveux xD Si vous saviez comment ils sont, vous serez tout de suite d'accord avec nous x)

(2) Référence à l'émission "l'oeuf ou la poule" présenté par Cyril Hanouna. Il avait tellement rit qu'il en avait vomi xD

(3) A savoir que le Japon et Lilu, c'est une grande histoire d'amour x)

Voilou, j'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu ! J'y ai mis tout mon cœur et j'espère que ça se ressent :3 N'hésitez à laisser une petite reveiw, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ En tout cas, je le répète une nouvelle fois : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LILU :keur:


End file.
